$\vec u = (12,3)$ $\vec w = (-2,-5)$ $\vec w - \vec u= ($
Explanation: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) - (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x-u_x, w_y-u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (-2,-5) - (12,3) \\\\ &= (-2-12,-5-3) \\\\ &= (-14,-8) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w - \vec u = (-14,-8) $